Unwanted
by Dizplicity
Summary: Kurotane Piko is plagued with nightmares of the one he loves most hurting him in a way he never would. Convinced that he is nothing but an error, will his sweet, white haired counterpart be able to save his failing faith in himself? Or will the other Vocaloid's cruel words get to him first, ruining his already tainted mind.
1. Chapter 1

"Unwanted."

The word echoed throughout his brain, as if it was trying to drown him in the unforgiving truth. He threw his hands up to his ears in a feeble attempt to block out the voice that plagued his mind.

"Unwanted."

He dropped to his knees, shaking, his hands pushing harder to his ears. He felt so weak. Unable to block out the voice that seemed to come from within him. He silently cursed himself for being such a weakling.

"Unwanted."

The voice was different this time.

His eyes sprung open, and he looked up, despite knowing how this was going to end. It always ended the same way. He always fell victim to this cruel fate. Always trembling and crying. He hated it.

The voice began to speak again, calm and collected, unlike his chocked sobs. "When are you going to learn? You're unwanted. A waste of space." His white counterpart stood before him, a look of disgust obvious on his porcelain face. "Nobody wants you here. _I _don't want you here."

His eyes widened, hurt and shocked by what his brother had just said. He knew that he was a waste of space, but did he really have to remind him so often?

His arms and legs trembled as he attempted to get back up, only to be violently kicked back down. Finally, collecting his voice he said, barely above a whisper, "W-why, brother? Why are you doing this to me?" He heard a cold laugh in response. He looked up once more to see his so called brother grinning. His beautiful blue and green eyes were half lidded and mocking.

"You really are stupid, huh, Kurotane? I can't wait until Master deactivates you, like he should have a long time ago. Before he even turned you on!"

**XXXXXX**

Red eyes shot open, sweat dripping down his forehead. He gasped, and sat up in his bed, praying that his nightmare was over. He abruptly fell back down onto his pillow when his forehead connected with something hard. Groaning and rubbing his hand to the spot his head had just hit, he opened his eyes to see just exactly what it was that had hurt him.

His eyes connected with blue and green ones. They weren't mocking, and cold like the ones in his dream. They were cute and innocent, and how they should be. Unlike his dark red ones.

The person that the eyes belonged to was rubbing his forehead and whining. "W-what the heck, Kurotane! I was just trying to wake you up, 'cuz you looked like you were having a scary nightmare, and the first thing you do is attack me?! Rude!" Utatane Piko pouted, his brows furrowing as he stared at his counterpart, waiting for an answer.

All Kurotane Piko wanted to do was hug his counterpart, cry, and ask him if he really thought he was worthless. His pride wouldn't allow that though, so he settled for an angry reply. "You fucking wake me up while I'm having a nightmare, what am I supposed to do?! Wave at you and say 'thanks'?"

"Yes, preferably." The white haired Vocaloid crossed his arms and pretended to be mad at his brother. The one in question sighed, smoothed down his bangs, and got up to get his clothes on. Utatane was watching his every move, concern written on his face.

This only proved to annoying Kurotane Piko further as he turned to his brother. "Do you mind?" He said sarcastically.

"Not at all." Utatane smiled sweetly causing a groan from his brother, and a shirt to be thrown at his face. He laughed at his brother's short temper, but his smile quickly faded, as the concern came back to his features. "Kuro, what was your dream about?"

Kurotane's anger quickly diminished, and was replaced with worry. He didn't want to tell his brother of the dreams that tormented him every night. He didn't want to tell him about how monstrous he was in the dreams. His brother was sweet and innocent. Kurotane knew all too well that his kind and caring brother would never say such cruel things to him. He was always the one to comfort him when _others_ called him useless for God's sake! "N-nothing" He quickly brushed off the question, earning a sigh from his brother.

"I just want to help you, Kuro. You know that, right? I wont make fun of you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Like hell I'd care if you made fun of me!" A lie. If his brother made fun of him, or mocked him, his world would collapse in around him. He would never admit to it, but he loved his brother- no, his other half- more than anything. He constantly looked for his approval and respect even though he played it off as if he didn't care. Utatane Piko was the only one that even gave him the time of day in this cruel world. A world where only the best were loved, and screw ups like him were cast aside.

His mind was brought back to reality as he felt a sharp tug at his USB tail. He quickly turned around, and grabbed it out of the hands of his assaulter. "W-what the hell!?", He yelled, blushing. "How would you like it if I pulled yours?!" He lunged at his brother, reaching for his tail.

They fought like that for a few minutes, rolling around and yelling pity insults as they grabbed for each other's tails and ahoges. The fight ended as Kurotane finally grabbed hold of Utatane's tail and tugged at it, earning a pleasing yelp from the other.

"Owwwww! Kuro, that hurt!" Whined Utatane as he rubbed where his tail connected to his back.

"Yeah, well think about that next time you grab for mine, idiot" Kurotane huffed and went back to getting his clothes.

"Well I had to do something! You were just standing there, spacing out for like, five minutes! I had enough time to put on my clothes and brush my hair and everything!"

Kurotane blinked in surprise as he looked back at his brother. He was indeed fully dressed in his white mechanical looking shirt, black tights and matching boots. He turned back around, pretending to be unfazed. "I hadn't realised it had been that long." He said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well hurry up! I'm hungry, and if you don't finish getting ready soon I'm going to go get breakfast without you." The threat didn't seem very scary when coming from those innocent pouting lips.

"What kind of threat is that? As if I'd care." His tone of voice seemed to change as he continued, "Nobody down there would want to see me anyway. They'd ignore me, or call me an error." He looked down, afraid to meet the other's blue-green gaze.

It caught him off guard, and he gasped as the other wrapped his arms around his small frame. Their identical bodies close together in a loving embrace. "Kuro...that's not true. You know that a lot of them really like you. Don't worry about what the stupid ones say."

Kurotane felt his demon-like red eyes begin to water as he put his hand over his counterpart's identical one. "I'm sorry that I'm useless. That I hold you back." The embrace was cut short as the white haired boy pulled away, causing the black haired one to look into his eyes. They were shocked. Seeing the other look like that wasn't something Kurotane was found of, so he adverted his gaze.

"Piko, look at me." It was odd being called by his first name. No one ever called him that. That was his brother's name, Not his. It didn't belong to him. He tainted it. Tainted it with the black that was painted onto his uniform and hair.

"I said look at me" He obeyed, and was met with a serious expression. It told him that whatever his brother was about to say was going to be a lie. It always was when it came to things like this. "I don't know where you got that stupid idea from, but you don't hold me back! I'd be nothing without you. We balance each other. If one of us where to leave...the other would soon follow. You know that." The white haired boy smiled and hugged his brother once more. "Kuro, everything's going to be alright." With that said, Utatane pulled away from the hug once more and smiled brightly. "Now, are we going to get something to eat or what?"

The black haired Vocaloid looked at him, his smile not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Good. Hurry up and get dressed, I'll be waiting in the hall." He said as he walked towards the door.

"'Kay." He replied. He supposed he was lucky to have such a good brother. That at least was a blessing. What was not a blessing was the other Vocaloids. the ones that taunted him for being an error. Or the angry face of the only one he loved in his nightmares. But he could handle the bad things. He always did.

As long as he had his brother with him, everything would be fine.

**XXXXXX**

_First chapter finished! This is my first time writing...well, anything. So I hope it's okay. I struggled with their names xD I can't really call them both Piko, it'd get confusing (if it isn't already)_

_But anyway, Please review! It would make me so happy. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to write another chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Utatane Piko stood in the hallway, back leaning against a wall near the room he and his brother shared. He was clearly worried, and it showed from his expression, to the way he nervously adjusted his collar.

This wasn't the first time his brother had been tossing and turning in his sleep from a bad dream. No, it seemed this was a part of their daily routine! Every single morning he would wake the black haired boy. Sometimes Kurotane would just yell at him, but other times were worse. Once he had nearly been choked to death by the half asleep boy.

Utatane remembered waking him up, then the next thing he knew, he was underneath of him, and unable to breathe. He remembered seeing the shock in those red eyes that had just been laced with malice. When Kuro realised just what he was doing, he immediately let go, and started apologizing. He didn't stop saying 'sorry' for weeks.

No matter how many times he asked, Kuro would never tell him what the dreams were about. He assumed they had something to do with the bullying he was put through, though he wasn't one to make assumptions.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a tired looking Kuro exited from the door he was standing by. He was clad in his matching uniform. A long white shirt, with a red design, black and red tights, and boots to pull it all together. His USB stuck out from underneath his shirt, and was resting on the floor by his feet.

"What are you staring at?" Kuro said coldly, his glare not quite meeting his tone. His eyes looked tired.

"N-nothing!" The white haired boy replied, grabbing Kurotane's hand. "C'mon let's go!"

At that, he started pulling his black haired counterpart down the hallway and towards the kitchen. He wanted to get in and out of there before the Cryptons, especially Miku, had a chance to wake up. He figured if they didn't see them, then no one would mess with Kuro. It wasn't _just_ the Cryptons that messed with him, but it was usually them that started it out. Others would soon join, and it would just be a huge mess.

Now don't get me wrong, not all the Crypton Vocaloids were bad. Kaito was pretty nice, and usually urged the others to quiet down, but due to his low sales rates and goofy behavior, he wasn't usually taken seriously.

Meiko never really joined in on the teasing except when drunk. Her two personalities seemed to be polar opposite. When sober, she was quiet and motherly, but when drunk, she could be the worst of them all.

Luka usually stood by, and just agreed with everything that was being said. She was a quiet girl, and didn't want to be outcasted. Once the others were gone, or out of hearing range, she would apologize to the two, then quickly leave to catch up with her friends.

The Kagamine twins were a problem. They were extremely popular with their fans, and thus had huge egos. The girl, Rin, was extremely cocky and rude. Her twin, Len, was easier to handle. It was obvious that he held feelings for the white haired Piko, and even went so far as to confess. He was harshly turned down when the boy told him what a jerk he was to his brother. Since then he had quieted down the teasing, until it was almost non existent.

Those people, they could handle.

Now if Miku were to be there, That was a problem.

**XXXXXX**

They were almost at the kitchen, when Kuro abruptly took his hand back from his brother. "I can walk by myself, you idiot."

"Y-yeah, sorry 'bought that." Utatane laughed nervously, rubbing his hand to the back of his head. "You've just been taking a long time today..." Kuro adverted his gaze, deciding to look at the wall instead of his brother's pitiful blue and green eyes

"I can handle myself." He said simply, as he continued walking.

Utatane followed closely, and was relieved to see the only other Vocaloids there were Miki, Gakupo, Luka and Gumi. A few other younger vocaloids were watching TV on the couch. He sighed in relief, and went to go get something for the two of them to eat.

He smiled at his friend. "Hey, Miki. What's for breakfast today?" She looked up at him and grinned.

"It's the same as yesterday, Piko." laughing, she playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Or are you too lazy to make it for yourself?"

Rubbing his shoulder, he answered, "No, I just thought maybe someone went shopping. All we had yesterday were leeks and oranges! and if we ate any of those...you know." He groaned at the thought of an enraged Miku and Rin.

Miki laughed in response, and gestured to the cabinet behind her. "Well, there's some cereal in there." Utatane smiled, and went over to the cabinet. Just like she had said, there were a few boxes of cereal. Perfect, the two could eat this in under a minute, and be out before the Cryptons even had a chance to open their eyes.

As Utatane made the cereal, Kuro stood in the opening of the hallway. He looked around at the other Vocaloids in the room. These people were okay. They never hurt him before, but he couldn't help but be scared of them. What if they decided to start today?

He gasped, and looked up when he felt two foreign hands wrap around his own. The owner of the hands smiled down at him. She had short green hair, and an orange outfit. He knew her as Gumi but he never really spoke to her. She was one of his brother's friends.

"Hey kid, you gunna keep standin' there like a lost puppy, or are ya gunna come sit down with us?" Her tone was friendly, and he could tell that she meant well. From force of habit though, he put on his best 'annoyed' face, and brushed her off the best he could. He didn't want to get _too _close with anyone.

"Che, I'm not a kid." Though he silently agreed with her request, and moved to sit down at the table.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm a whole year older than you!" She winked, and continued talking, "So I can call ya whatever I want" He scoffed, disgusted, but slightly amused, by her childish behavior.

"I may be a year younger, but at least I'm not the one acting like I was just created." The purple Vocaloid sitting next to her stifled a laugh, earning a sharp kick to his shin.

"Ow! Onee-chan, that wasn't very nice." The purple Vocaloid said, pouting.

Now it was Kurotane's turn to laugh. He knew the purple Vocaloid's name was Gakupo. He often hung around Kaito, and some other Cryptons, so he didn't expect him to be childish as well.

"Aw, look, Gaku! He's laughing! He's capable of smiling!" Gumi said, pointing at Kuro.

"I don't think it counts when he's laughing at other people's pain..." Gakupo replied quietly.

Kuro frowned, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." He replied, ignoring Gakupo's comment.

The atmosphere seemed to change, as Gumi and Gakupo's smiles disappeared. Their faces had gone white, as they seemed to sense what was about to come. They were looking just behind Kuro's head. Before he even had a chance to turn around, he heard the piercingly high pitched voice of a female Vocaloid.

"Hey look, Rin. It's the error."

**XXXXXX**

_I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to shorten it up, and save it for the next one. I hope this was okay, I feel like I messed up in a few places. _

_I was so happy to see this got actual reviews! Seriously, it made my day. When I wrote the first chapter I had no idea where I was going with this fic, but now I have some plans, and I think I'm actually going to finish this!_

_Please review if you want the next chapter to come out as soon as possible!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey look Rin, it's the error."

Kurotane tensed, as his eyes widened. He didn't bother to look behind him to see who his assaulter was, he already knew. He stared down at the table he was sitting at. He hoped the two girls were on their way to the mall or a recording session. Anything that would cause them to leave soon.

"Awww, Miku, I think you scared it!" Rin replied, laughing.

"Hey, leave him alone you pricks!" Miku seemed slightly put off by Gumi's words. Usually no one would stand up for Kuro besides his brother.

The diva quickly regained her demeanor, and looked towards the green haired girl. "Are you _actually_ standing up for this error?" She spat out, with feigned disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No Miku, believe me, I'm dead serious." Gumi looked straight into Miku's eyes, _daring _her to say another word.

Miku glared down at the girl, venom dripping from her expression. The room dead silent. All Vocaloids present looked back and forth between Miku and Gumi. All except for Kurotane, who was still staring down at the table.

The staring contest was soon cut short when Miku smirked, sending shivers down Gumi's spine. "Oh, go away. If you think anyone cares about your stupid music, then you'd be mistaken. So just pipe down."

Gumi's shocked features quickly changed to that of rage, as she prepared to put the little diva in her place. She opened her mouth, only to be silenced when a hand quickly covered it, preventing her from spewing out all her hate that had been bottled up for years.

She looked back at the one who had silenced her, and was met with her brother's stern expression, an evident warning glare omitting from his purple eyes.

He looked up at Miku, his hand still covering a struggling Gumi's mouth. "Sorry Miku, my sister's a bit bull-headed. She tends to speak before she thinks." He said the last part sternly, looking back to his sister. "We really should get going now."

With that, He dragged Gumi out of the room, and through the halls. She struggled the entire time, shouting things such as "Spoiled brat" and "At least I don't sound like a chipmunk", but her cries slowly got softer and softer until they couldn't be heard at all. Gakupo was probably calming her down at that moment.

This left the two brothers alone with the diva and her friend.

Rin laughed "Can you believe her? What a bitch." She said, running over to the fridge to get an orange.

"I know, right?" Miku agreed, "Some people just need to learn their place in this world." The last part was aimed towards Kurotane. He was still refusing to look up, his gaze locked on the same spot on the table.

Miku frowned, displeased with the amount of reaction she was getting. He usually stayed quiet, but there were times when he fought back. Those were the times she liked the most. If she was lucky, she'd even get him to cry.

"Hey, error, I'm talking to you. Or are you too dense to even realise that?"

Utatane had had enough. He stepped up, ready to protect his counterpart. "Miku, leave him alone! We haven't done anything to you."

This only made Miku stand taller, happy to have a challenge. She quickly replied back to him, not skipping a beat. "You've finally decided to say something? I was beginning to think you'd went into sleep mode."

Kurotane heard the blond girl laugh once more, but he wasn't listening to what was being said. He'd stopped listening long ago. He wanted them to stop.

"You've got nothing to gain by picking on him"

Kurotane felt his brother's hand protectively wrap around his arm. He thought he was by the cabinets. He must've moved closer to him.

"It's not my fault that he's a waste of space."

Just stop.

"If anyone's a waste of space here, it's you."

_Stop_.

He felt his brother's grip around his arm give way, as he was pushed to the ground. Miku had pushed his brother.

"What did you say about me?!"

His vision blurred, and his mind blanked. He couldn't take it anymore. He remembered his brother's worried expression as they made their way to the kitchen. He remembered when he nervously asked what there was to eat.

His brother was burdened by his presence. He wanted it to stop. He wished he were never created.

"Just _stop!"_ Kurotane's feet abruptly hit the floor as he moved for the first time in what seemed like hours. He needed to get out of there. Away from Miku and Rin. Away from his brother. Away From everything.

He pushed his way past Miku, mind a blur. He had stopped thinking.

He needed to get away.

The last thing he registered before running out the door were his brother's frantic pleas for him to stop.

How ironic. That was exactly what Kurotane wanted.

**XXXXXX**

_Really short chapter! I'm so sorry guys. The reasoning behind that is because this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I decided to split it up._

_Anyway, this chapter was very hard for me to write. I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you think? _

_I was so happy when I checked to see my reviews. It motivated me to write this chapter! Again, just let me say that I never expected to get reviews, so you guys are making me cry tears of joy over here. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Error!"

Kurotane leaned down in a fetal position, hands covering his ears. His eyes were shut tight, but that did nothing to stop the tears from silently streaming down his cheeks.

"All you'll ever be is an error! You were never even meant to be created."

He kept his eyes closed. If he couldn't see them, then maybe they weren't there.

"Master should have thrown you away with all the other rejects! All you do is take up space."

He didn't have to look up to know who was standing before him. The dreadfully high pitched voice gave it away. He just wished she'd give it up. He'd already heard this all before.

"Error!"

There were more voices now. More people must have joined in on the teasing.

"Error!"

There were even more. Their voices seemed to be coming at him from every angle. This was just too much. Why were they all ganging up on him?

"Error!"

No. There must have been hundreds of them! It sounded as if every Vocaloid in the house had gathered just to yell at him. What did they want? Why were they doing this? He wouldn't be able to take much more. At this rate he's end up-

"Piko."

His eyes snapped open. All the voices were gone now. They'd all gone away, and left one in their place.

"Piko, look at me."

It was his brother. He wondered how he'd gotten there, or maybe he'd always been there. If that were true, then had he made them all go away? He hoped so. He didn't want those people to be around them.

"I said look at me." He obeyed, and was met with a serious expression. It told him that whatever his brother was about to say was going to be a lie. It always was when it came to things like this. "Did they hurt you anywhere?" He asked, as he leaned down in front of him.

"N-no." Kurotane stuttered. He mentally slapped himself. He didn't want his brother to think they had gotten to him.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm glad I could make it here on time." The white haired boy smiled, happy that his counterpart was safe. Kurotane hesitated a moment before smiling back at him. His brother was always there for him no matter what.

Kurotane's brows furrowed as felt Utatane tense. He looked up once more to see that his hair had covered his eyes, and he was beginning to shake.

Kurotane didn't know what to think. He reached out to touch his brother's shoulder in an attempt at comfort, but abruptly took his hand back when he noticed the white hair on his head was turning black. "B-brother! What's going on?!" He got no reply.

The blue on Utatane's uniform had somehow changed to red. Kurotane was no longer staring at his brother, he was staring at himself.

"I don't understand, what's-" He was cut off when the hand of his doppelganger shot out, and grabbed him by the throat. His eyes widened as he instinctively began attempting to pry the imposter's hand off of his neck, but to no avail. This person seemed intent on taking his life.

He struggled, kicking and screaming like a little kid, but the person wouldn't even budge. It was useless to struggle. It was as if he were trying to kick through air. He didn't stop though. He wouldn't let this person kill him.

Every second became more agonizing as he was denied to right to breathe. His vision started to glitch, and he could hear static in the back of his mind. That was it. That was how he was going to die. He let out one last choked sob as Fresh tears began to fall from his malfunctioning eyes.

The last thing he was able to see before shutting down for good were his murderers eyes. They were not red like he expected them to be. They were familiar. They were crying.

They were Blue and green.

**XXXXXX**

Kurotane Piko gasped loudly as his eyes shot open. His hands immediately went back to his neck to see if he was free of his murderer. There was nothing there, but he definitely felt as if something used to be. His breathing was raged, and his throat stung.

It was all just a dream? It wasn't surprising, seeing as he had dreams like that almost every night, but it seemed so real this time. He could remember every second of it. He remembered how it felt to be murdered, and it wasn't a good feeling. Definitely not something he'd want to experience in real life.

He looked down at his hands, which were scraped, and shaking. What had happened to him?

His mind was too fuzzy, and couldn't recall much of anything after _she_ showed up in the kitchen. He looked to his memory banks. Those were like the advanced versions of memories. They were kept inside his head incase of an emergency, or for Master to keep track of things.

As the memories played out in his mind, he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. How could he just run away? What would the others think? He'd have to apologize to his brother for running out like that, but in his defense, they all just wouldn't stop yelling.

The memories kept playing until it came to the last few minutes of his life before the dream; His vision had been blurred from crying, and he'd tripped over his own two feet. That would explain the scrapes on his hands, and the ache in his head. All that running would also explain why his throat hurt so bad.

He sighed, and looked at his surroundings. He didn't get any clear views of where he was from his memories, since he'd been so unfocused.

He was in a narrow alleyway, two tall brick walls were on either side of him. It was dark, but light was emitting from either opening on the ends of the alley, so it was still daytime. The dampness on the ground told him that it had been raining, but it must have stopped before he woke up.

Deciding he needed to know where he was, he leaned on the brick wall behind him, and shakily got to his feet. That was good, he was able to stand.

Quickly taking back his words, he slid down to the floor as he was met with a wave of dizziness. This was going to harder than he thought.

As soon as he felt he would be able to stand without vomiting, he slowly pushed himself up, and proceeded to walk out of the dark alley. He leaned on one of the brick walls for support at first, but soon let go when he felt comfortable on his own two feet again.

Emerging from the alleyway, he took in his surroundings. He was on a street which he'd never seen before. There weren't many cars, and most of the buildings were small houses or apartments where humans would use to live.

Just how far could he have possibly gone? He didn't think he'd gone _that _far, but by the look of the unfamiliar road, and the soreness in his legs, he supposed it was possible he might have gone father than he first thought.

He was lost.

**XXXXXX**

Utatane Piko sat on the couch, trembling. He quietly sobbed into his hands, remembering the prior events.

After his brother had burst through the door, he struggled to get to his feet and run after him. Getting past Miku and Rin wasn't hard, as they were still awe-struck.

He chased Kurotane as far as he could, shouting things like, "Kuro, where are you going?" and begging for him to come back. He chased him for over ten minutes, but in the end he couldn't keep going, and lost sight of him.

After stopping to catch his breath he continued to run in the general direction his brother went, but he was long gone. He searched for him, calling his name, and telling him to come out, for another two hours.

He would have kept looking, if it weren't for master's orders to return home.

Now here he sat, with Oliver, Miki, Iroha and a few other Vocaloids comforting him. Well, save for Gumi, who was angrily ranting about something along the line of "That damn diva".

Miki couldn't take much more of hearing her best friend cry. She felt awful. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel like maybe she could have done something. Something to help Kuro. Maybe she could have been his friend if she didn't try to avoid him, like most Vocaloids did, in fear that she would too become victim to Miku's bullying. She decided she'd talk to him more after they found him. Right now though, she had to help her white haired friend.

Finally gathering the courage to say something, she tapped Utatane on the shoulder. "P-Piko...It'll be okay." She mentally facepalmed at her cliché words.

Utatane stayed still for a moment, before lifting his head, and looking over at Miki.

The girl wished he hadn't have done that. She couldn't handle looking at his tear stained face. He seemed pale, and had bags under his eyes. That must have been from all the running he did trying to catch up with his brother. When he first came back to the house, he could barely breathe, and it looked as if he'd already been crying for hours. She just wanted him to stop. Was she being selfish? She supposed so.

She was snapped from her selfish thoughts when her friend finally spoke. "H-how can you say 'it'll be okay', Miki? It's n-not okay! It's all my fault, he's my brother and I just sat there as he went through all this hell!"

"That's not true!" She yelled in an attempt to put him at ease, but he quickly responded, not skipping a beat.

"It is true!" He paused, to look at her in the eyes before continuing "He's my brother, Miki. My other half. It's unfair that he has to go through this, and I don't!" He wanted to say more, but his voice cracked, and all he could get out was said in a whisper "It's just not fair." He looked down once more, wiping away the fresh tears.

Miki stared at him in shock, before looking down. Tears began to fall from her eyes as well. The only thing he did was look out for his brother, always putting Kuro before himself. He wore a fake smile, and acted as if everything were okay, when in reality he was hurting just as much as his black haired counterpart, yet all he could do was blame himself? He was right, it wasn't fair.

Oliver supposed it was now his turn to talk. He leaned down in from of where the crying boy was sitting, and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Piko, We're gunna find him! Mater's gunna track him down, and he'll be back by tomorrow, no problem." He seemed pleased with himself for stating the obvious, but was caught off his guard when Utatane said something that none of the others expected.

"N-no, Oliver. Kurotane was unfinished...h-he isn't really even supposed to be alive. I-it's a miracle that he is...He doesn't have a tracking device on him. He barely even has a voice bank." Every Vocaloid present looked at him in shock. That couldn't be true! If it were, then would take forever to find him. Plus, he could be anywhere by now.

"Well, that means that we just have to go and find him now! We've got no time to lose!" Gumi said, determination in her green eyes.

"No!" Iroha interjected, "We have to wait for Master's orders. We can't just all leave, stupid!" Gumi stared back at her, tearing up.

"Well we can't just leave poor Kuro out there all alone!" She paused to wipe away one of her tears. "It's already getting dark, and he isn't back yet. What if he's lost? Who knows what kind of creeps lurk around at night just waiting for a defenceless shota like him to show up?!" Utatane let out a cry of dismay, and hid his face in his hands once more, obviously upset by what she had just said. "O-oh...guess that wasn't a good thing to say right now, huh?" Iroha answered by smacking the back of her head.

Miki suddenly got up, and gently wrapped her hands around Utatane's, helping him to his feet. "Come on Piko, I don't think it's healthy to cry this much." She wiped away a few newly formed tears, as he looked up at her with a pitiful expression. "It's late. Why not get some sleep? As soon as we wake up, we'll get out there and look! How's that sound?" His brows furrowed, but he agreed none the less, silently nodding his head. Miki smiled, slightly surprised that he agreed so easily. "Great." she then turned her head towards the others in the room "Okay guys, show's over. Bright and early tomorrow we meet here, kay?" The others let out words of agreement before heading their separate ways.

Miki held Utatane's hand, leading him up to his room. It reminded him of how he dragged Kuro to breakfast this morning. He shouldn't have done that. He felt so stupid.

Once they made it to his room, Miki hugged him, and told him it would be okay. He only nodded, as she left. He listened as her footsteps faded out, closing his door and locking it as they disappeared. He swiftly turned around and headed for the window. He'd have to be quick about this.

He was only on the second story, so it wouldn't be that difficult, but he gripped onto the window sill with his tail, and slid down, just incase the fall was harder than he expected.

He made it to the ground easily. Looking around, he chose the path that he had taken earlier when chasing his brother, and started walking.

He _was_ going to find him.

**XXXXXX**

_More cliff hangers! Don't ya just love me?_

_I feel kinda bad when writing this._

_But anyway, this chapter is really long (For me) so I'm pretty happy about that! I felt like I had to redeem myself after the last chapter._

_Let me know what you think about it? Do you Like where this fic is headed? Review please~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Why was it him? He didn't do anything wrong. The only thing he did was get created, so why was he forced to live this way?_

After Kurotane realized he was lost, he began wandering around, looking for a familiar setting. He only succeeded in making himself more lost, as he hadn't come by anything helpful. He'd stopped thinking about where he was going a long time ago. It wasn't doing him any good, so he figured if he just walked, maybe he'd come across something.

_Why were the other Vocaloids so intent on making his life a living hell? He never really did anything to them. He was hated since the first day he arrived at the house._

Now, as he walked by a playground full of joyful children, he stopped to observe the scene. Looking through the fence, he noticed that not all the children were happy. One was sitting by himself, hugging his knees to his chest. All the other children seemed to be ignoring him.

_Why was he an error? He was meant to be perfect like his brother, so what had gone so wrong? Why was he himself, and not his brother?_

The boy in the playground seemed to notice him, and looked up, his eyes locking on Kuro's. The boy looked sad. Kuro wondered why none of the other children were comforting him. Were they the cause of this boy's pain? Probably.

Kuro turned, and left.

_Why did the strong pick on the weak? Was it just how things were meant to be? It didn't seem fair at all._

He continued walking until he came to a bridge. It was an old country bridge sitting over a small river. The water was calm, but if he were to fall in, he would malfunction, and most certainly die. He stared into the water. The fluid motion was calming, and he was so tired. Tired of everything

_Why...was he still alive?_

At that moment, his eyes snapped open in realization. It'd be so easy. Just one step, one movement, and all his, and his brother's suffering would end. No one would even remember him. Well, except maybe his brother, but he'd be happier without him. He'd probably feel relieved with him gone.

He suddenly felt happy. Happier than he'd been in a long long time. He even smiled, but if he was so happy, why was he crying?

He quickly pushed the seemingly meaningless question away. He'd have time to think about that in the afterlife. Did Vocaloids have afterlives? He'd soon find out.

Walking to the very edge of the bridge, he closed his eyes and listened to the water that would soon carry him away. He thought of how all this happened in only a day. Just yesterday morning he was arguing with his brother. They'd wrestled on the ground. He'd laughed with Gumi.

Would he miss it?

No, he decided, as he remembered all the times he'd been victim to Miku's bullying. Every time his brother woke him from a nightmare. Everytime he'd cried alone.

He wouldn't miss it, he decided, as he let gravity take hold of his body, and pull him towards the river.

**XXXXXX**

Utatane Piko's white hair was a tangled mess, as he jogged through the empty streets. He continued to look left and right frantically. He had been doing this ever since he snuck out last night, and the lack of sleep showed in his tired blue and green eyes.

Stopping abruptly to rest, he leaned over, and put his hands on his knees. He couldn't keep at this much longer, but he also couldn't stop. He had to find him. If he turned back now, then he would've done all this for nothing. Everyone would surely be angry if he returned home without Kuro.

He found himself leaning on the nearest surface, which turned out to be a metal fence. Inspecting it further, he noticed it held a playground full of small children. He might have smiled if he weren't so desperately trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, He felt a light tugging at the bottom of his dress. Looking down, he realised the tugging was coming from the hand of a small boy, trying to get his attention. 'Um, Miss?' The boy asked timidly.

Utatane's green eye twitched out of irritation from being mistaken for a girl, but the kid looked like he'd cry, or not understand if he corrected him, so he let it slide. "Yes? What is it?"

The kid's eyes widened in wonder at Utatane's electronic voice, but that was all. "I...I was wondering if you have a sister."

With his interest spiked, he quickly kneeled down to meet eye level with the small child. "Yes! Yes, I do. Why? Have you seen her?!" The kid was startled by Utatane's sudden outburst, and moved away from the fence, trembling slightly. "Oh, um...S-sorry, kid. It's just..She's gone missing, and I'm looking for her." The boy didn't seem convinced, so Utatane continued, 'She means more than anything in the whole world to me, and if you could _please_ tell me which way she went I'd-'

He was abruptly cut off, as the boy pointed in the direction Kurotane had gone. "She went that way. She looked pretty sad."

The white haired Vocaloid was glad there was a fence to separate them, or else he probably would have hugged the boy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said in appreciation.

getting up to leave, he heard the boy wish him luck. He had no time to respond, as he was already running as fast as he could, praying that he'd be able to catch up with his brother. He had to! He wouldn't be able to live without him.

Nearing a small bridge, he noticed a figure dressed in white, with black hair standing on top of it. It had to be Kuro. Utatane smiled, and his eyes teared up. He'd found him at last!

He kept running, closer and closer, as he thought of what he'd do when he got to him. He'd hug him for sure, but he'd also cry and yell at him. Kuro would reply with 'Shut up, I just needed to get away' or something like that.

Utatane kept running, getting closer the bridge.

When they got home things would be different. People would no longer pick on Kuro. They'd surely understand now. He'd be surprised if Miku didn't apologize right away.

Kuro was becoming much clearer now, as Utatane ran closer. He noticed that he was laughing, but he was also crying. Why would he be doing that...?

Utatane's blue and green eyes suddenly widened in sheer horror as he realized what was happening. Kuro had turned his back to the river, and his arms were stretched out on either side.

No.

The white haired boy's smile had long since disappeared. His legs carried him faster than he'd ever thought possible, as he willed them to keep going. This couldn't be happening. He needed to get to Kuro. He needed to hold him in his arms.

Memories played in his mind of times he and his brother were happy. Would never see his laughing face again?

His thoughts seemed to be confirmed as Kuro slowly let himself fall backwards, towards the deadly river.

Reaching out, and opening his mouth, he screamed, in one final attempt to save his brother.

"_**Kuro!**_"

**XXXXXX**

_Please don't kill me! I'm not actually ending it here._

_Though I guess you can kill me if you want, because this is a pretty big cliff hanger..._

_Also, I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. As some of you know, my school just started last week and I haven't had much of a chance to write._

_But I __promise__ I'll finish this fic. _

_review please! I can't even express how much reviews motivate me to write more! _


	6. Chapter 6

One moment he was falling, but the next..he wasn't. What had happened?

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up, and saw that above him was a face that looked much like his own. The face belonged to his brother, but why was he stopping him? He wanted him gone, didn't he?

"Kuro, what were you thinking?!" the white haired boy yelled. His voice was panicked, and angry. The reason behind that was most likely because the only thing keeping Kuro from falling into the river below him, was his brother's hand, gripping tightly to his arm.

"Let go."

If Utatane wasn't panicking before, he certainly was now. "What?! Are you _crazy_?!" He asked, fresh tears falling down his already stained cheeks. "You'll _die_ if I let go!"

Kurotane nearly smacked himself in the face at his brother's stupidity. Was he going to have to spell it out for him? "Of course I will, you idiot! That's the point!" Utatane didn't seem at all pleased with his answer.

"You're the idiot here, you idiot!" He screamed, barely able get out the words, as he used all the strength in his worn out body to hold up the android dangling below him. " I sneak out, and spend all night looking for you, and this is what I find?!"

Kurotane was caught off guard by what his brother had just said. He snuck out? To look for him? His innocent brother never broke any of the rules master layed out for them. Was he really that important?

"Kuro, I'm gunna try to pull you up!" Kurotane's attention was pulled back to the situation at hand, and he simply nodded at what his brother had said.

Seeing the sign of confirmation, Utatane began attempting to pull Kuro out of danger. He held onto the bridge with one hand, and onto Kuro with the other. His fingers hurt from digging into the wood, and his entire body ached from staying out all night, but he barely seemed to notice. He was too focused on saving his counterpart's life.

"Uta! It's not going to work!" Kurotane said in desperation. Seeing his brother in this state, the bags under his eyes, his messy hair, his tear stained face, made him realise that he didn't want to die. He couldn't. Not when he had someone who cared for him so much.

"It has to Kuro! There's no other way!" Still desperately trying to pull him up, he bowed his head down, and choked out, "_Please!_ Please, Kuro, you can't die! You just can't!"

Kurotane's eyes filled with tears. How could he have done this? He wanted so desperately to hold his brother in his arms once more, but now, as he hung there, unable to do anything to stop what he had put in motion, a feeling of uselessness washed over him. It was unlike the other times he had felt it. This time it wasn't just self pity, he was completely and utterly useless.

"Uta." Utatane lifted his head to make eye contact with his brother, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry for what I put you through. You're life would have been much easier without me." Kuro took a deep breath before continuing, "But...thank you! Thank you for always looking out for me."

"No! Don't say that! You're not going to die!"

"You can't pull me up, though. There's no way."

"Shut up!"

"Please, just stop! You're hurting yourself!"

Utatane stayed quite, but still held onto Kuro. He knew he was right. He was using all his strength just to keep him above the water, but he could feel that he wouldn't be able to keep that up for much longer. What would he do?

There was no way he was letting go, that was a fact, but there was also no way he could pull him up. That only left one option.

Looking down at Kuro once more, Utatane began to speak, "K-Kuro, you're right. I can't pull you up." They both knew this, but when Utatane said it, it seemed to make their situation so much more real.

"I know you can't, that's why-"

"I can't pull you up, but I'm not letting go!" Fresh tears began to spill from his eyes, as he revealed his plan to Kuro. "I've told you before, we balance each other! If one of us were to leave, the other would soon follow."

Kurotane's eyes began to widen as he realised just what Utatane was getting at. "No! You're being stupid! Just let me go!" He yelled this, but Utatane barley seemed to hear.

He smiled re assuring at Kurotane. "Kuro, isn't this what you wanted? We'll be together, and no one will be mean to you anymore."

"No! I wasn't thinking! Just let me go. I don't want you to die as well!" He began thrashing, trying to break away from his brother's grip. "Let go of me! Let go, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro. I wasn't able to help you"

This was _not_ good. Utatane was planning to let go of the bridge, and kill them both. If Kuro didn't do something fast, they were both going to die. He could already feel his USB tail hitting the water.

_His tail._..

That was it!

Acting fast, Kurotane swung his tail upwards, wrapping it around one of the vertical poles on the bridge. He did this just before Utatane let go.

Their positions were now switched. Kuro hung from the bridge by his tail, holding onto Utatane, who's feet and tail rested in the deadly water.

Utatane, still confused as to what had happened, looked up at Kuro, wide eyed. "Kuro, What-"

"**Shit**! This hurts! What have you been eating?!"

"Hey! I weigh the same as you do." The white haired boy responded, slightly offended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. My ass is gunna be sore for weeks, and I'm blaming you." Suddenly remembering their situation, Kuro's mood changed. "I'm gunna throw you over to the grass, okay?"

With only one arm available, Utatane wasn't able to swing Kuro. Now that Kuro could use both, it was Farley easy.

Utatane hit the ground with a thud.

"Owww!"

"Oh, quit whining. You're alive aren't you?" Kurotane said, as he used his tail to pull himself up.

It wasn't long after he pulled his whole body to safety, that found himself being pushed to the ground in a tight hug, his back hitting the deck of the bridge. On top of him, Utatane was sobbing, and laughing, and yelling, at the same time. Kuro suddenly found himself crying too.

"Kuro, we almost died!"

"I know! You almost killed us!"

"I wouldn't have, if you didn't jump in the first place!"

Their argument went on like this for a while, each one blaming the other, and crying loudly, until they finally calmed down enough to catch their breath. They then just laid there. Utatane on top of Kuro, hugging him.

It was Kuro who broke their silence. "We should leave. I don't want to stay here anymore." Utatane nodded, but didn't move. Getting annoyed, Kuro stated more firmly, "I said we should leave. That means get off."

"Oh. O-okay."

Picking themselves up off the bridge, they began to walk away, Kuro limping slightly from the pain in his spine. This put him a little behind Utatane, which allowed him to see that his tail was dragging limply behind him.

"Hey, is something wrong with your tail?"

Utatane looked back in question, but then seemed to realise what he meant. "Oh. Yeah, I can't seem to move it. It's probably from the water."

"Well, that's not good!"

"Eh," Utatane said nonchalantly, pushing his brother's concern aside. "I'll just have master look at it when we get back."

It was then that Kurotane realised where they were going. With all the excitement he had forgotten about what happened to cause all of this. Groaning, he said, "I don't wanna go back there."

"Where else are we gunna go?"

"Anywhere but that hell."

"I know it's stupid, but we've got no where else to go. Plus, we need repairs."

He knew his brother was right. They'd have to go back, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He just hoped he'd be left alone.

XXXXXX

_Wow, that chapter was really hard for me. I'm not so good with dialog ._._

_and I'm not happy at all with that ending. But oh well!_

_So...The next chapter is going to be the last. I think...don't take my word for it. But what I'm getting at is that this fic is almost over! Wow, it seems like it's gone by so fast._

_Tell me what you think? Do you like how I wrapped that up?_

_See you next chapter~_


	7. Chapter 7

As they got closer and closer to the Vocaloid house hold, Kurotane's dread only grew. With each step, he would ask if they _had_ to go back, or he would come up with an insane solution to getting out of it, such as, pretending they died, and running away to China.

Kuro was obviously nervous, and Utatane was having a hard time ignoring it. He understood why his brother didn't want to go back, he wasn't particularly found of the idea either, but he also knew that there was no getting out of it.

"If we can't go to China, then how about Shinjuku?" Kurotane asked, "It's a lot closer, and we wouldn't have to download a new language into our systems."

Utatane facepalmed. "Kuro! No, we can't run away! Not even to Shinjuku."

"Then what about-"

"No!"

Kurotane sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with the whole 'running away' idea, and they were getting closer to the house. He could even recognise the streets now.

He didn't want to go back. He could already see how the scene would play out. They'd enter the door, and all of his brother's friends would surround the white haired boy. They'd hug Uta, and maybe even cry, but he'd be ignored. He'd stand there awkwardly until master came to uninstall him for being so reckless.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

"If we can't run away, then how about we stop for some coffee?" Kurotane questioned as they passed a Starbucks.

"We don't have any money."

"Oh...Well we could sit down and use their wifi"

"We don't have our phones with us! Kuro, stop stalling. We're going back." Utatane said matter of factly. Kuro just crossed his arms, and pouted.

"Fine, but if anyone messes with me, I'm going to China."

"Kuro, you're not going to China."

"Oh yeah?" Kuro asked defensively.

"Yeah." Pausing Utatane added, "Kuro, you'll be fine."

With that, they continued walking silently, save for a few murmurs of disapproval from Kuro, to their home.

**XXXXXX**

"Piko!"

Utatane gasped as he was abruptly attacked right after opening the door. Upon closer inspection, he realised that he was not being attacked, he was being hugged. Judging by the long bright pink hair, his 'attacker' was Miki.

"Oh! M-Miki I-" He was cut off, as he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Had Miki slapped him? instinctively, he placed his hand over the slap mark. "Waaah! Miki that hurt! What was that for?!"

"For running off when I told you not to!" It was then that Utatane noticed the tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. He didn't mean to make her worry so much for him. "I nearly had a hear attack when I saw that you weren't in your room with your window was open!"

Kurotane stood to the side, watching the scene play out before him. His brother was desperately trying to calm everyone down as they bombarded him with questions and yelled at him. He knew this would happen. Nobody even seemed to notice him standing off to the side. He might as well just leave..

"-and you too Kuro!"

His eyes widened as his attention snapped back to the Vocaloids. Miki was standing right in front of him, brows furrowed, and a frown on her lips. Not having heard anything that was said, he was flustered, and struggled to find his words.

"W-what?"

"I said, 'don't think you're off the hook'! You had us all worried sick!"

Kurotane's adverted his eyes as he realised he was being scolded. He should have left when he had the chance.

"Now don't yell at him, Miki. I'm sure he understands."

Miki sighed at Iroha's words. "I know, I just.." Kuro was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable than he already was, as Miki started to tear up once more. "I was just so worried!" She cried, as she flung her arms around Kuro in another one of her death hugs, and cried on his shoulder.

Kuro didn't know what to think. The Vocaloids that were once talking to his brother, were now all over him. He didn't even know most of these guys! Why were they acting like they cared about him so much?

"Kuro, I'm sorry for treating you badly! Let's be friends!" A purple haired girl said.

"Me too! I wanna be friends too!" said a small black haired girl with pigtails.

"I guess you can be my friend, Kuro. Only if you can keep up with my awesome." said a blond boy with an english accent. He knew him as Oliver.

Okay, now he was really starting to wonder what his brother had said to these guys to make them like this.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gumi yelled over all the noise in the room. "Give the kid some space!" She said as she pried Miki off of Kuro, who had been hugging him the entire time. "He looks like he's about to have a panic attack."

Kuro didn't realise until just now that he was in fact having a panic attack. So many people had never talked to him all at once before! Unless they were making fun of him, but he learned to ignore that.

"Breathe, Kuro. Breathe" Gumi said in a soothing manner. This only annoyed him, and he smacked her hand off his shoulder.

Blushing, he snapped, "I-I'm fine. Jeez." He was surprised to be met with a series of 'aww's' and 'he's a tsundere! How cute!'. Is this what being liked felt like? If so, he wanted to go back to being hated.

The chatter in the room began to fade. Kuro noticed that everyone's attention had been pulled away from him and his brother, and diverted to a much more dark presence. He turned around, and saw that behind him was none other than the Cryptons. The color seemed to leave his face, as he prepared for the worst.

After an awkward few seconds, one of the blond Cryptons, Rin, surprised everyone by bowing her head in apology.

"We're sorry for what we've done Kuro!"

Kuro stood before them, eyes wide, as the other Crypton Vocaloids agreed with what Rin had said. Save for Miku, who stood awkwardly looking off to the side.

"Well? Do you forgive us?"

Kuro didn't know what to say. Should he forgive them? They were the cause of everything that had happened to him. Was it possible to just forgive all that?

His thoughts were cut short, as his brother moved to stand in front of him, His eyes not visible under his bangs, but even so, he could tell that his expression was that of rage. He'd never seen his brother so angry before.

"Everything that my brother's gone through was the result of your bullying, and you expect him to just up and forgive you?! How dare you!" If Kuro didn't know better, he would have thought a few of the Cryptons looked a little hurt. "Every single day, we live in fear of you, and you're asking us to just forget that?! It's too late for apologies! If you wanted forgiveness then you should have stopped a long time ago! Kuro nearly died because of you people!"

"D-died?"

"Yes, and it's all-" Utatane stopped his rage filled speech as he felt Kuro tap him on the shoulder. Kuro felt he needed to stop Utatane before he said something he'd regret. He also wasn't too found of the idea of everyone knowing about his suicide attempt.

"Hey, calm down, Uta."

"What?! But they-"

"I said calm down, are you deaf?" Kuro snapped, getting annoyed, "Let me handle this. I don't need to rely on you for everything, you know." He turned his attention to the Cryptons standing before him. "What he said is true though, and I'm sure you all know that. I can't just forgive you for what you've done."

"We understand that, Kurotane." Luka calmly replied, ready for a rejection. She didn't really expect anything different. It still hurt though, seeing as she'd been wanting to apologize to him for years.

"I wasn't finished. I can't just forgive you for what you've done_yet."_

"So then there's still hope?" Kaito asked.

Len, being the less optimistic type, asked Kuro, "So, what's the catch?"

"There is none. Lucky you."changing his mind, he decided to take advantage of the situation,"Well, just make sure you tell master that my brother and I need a few repairs. He'd listen to you more than he would listen to us."

The Cryptons agreed to Kuro's request, and left. Miku stayed silent, and gave Kuro a dirty look before exiting the room, but he figured that she wouldn't be a problem anymore. Not with all his new, as they said, friends. He'd like to think of them as 'not enemies' for the time being was still afraid to form close relationships.

Things were looking up for him and his brother. If things continued on like this, then he wouldn't be bullied anymore and he wouldn't have to depend on his brother for so much. He might actually gain some pretty good friends.

With this on his mind, day turned to night. Retiring to his bed, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

For once, he didn't he didn't have a nightmare.

**XXXXXX**

_Nooo! That ending was way too fluffy! I'm drowning in fluff!_

_Well, I guess it's better than the original ending that I had planned out for you, which was that Utatane would die, and Kuro wouldn't._

_Anyway, this fic has finally come to an end. I had so much fun writing this! It was a brand new experience for me, and I have to say that it was a great one._

_I wanna thank some people that stuck with me through this entire fic though. Those people would beee~_

_MizuneMinamiki,_

_LocketShoru, and_

_Fer20Diaz_

_Without your reviews, I probably wouldn't have had the motivation to finish this!_

_Thanks everyone for reading!_

_As always, review!_


End file.
